Final destination 3 IanxWendy 2 Erin's friend
by punkypuppy13
Summary: I was bored so I made a secual from my other story. This one is when Ian and Wendy's daughter Erin has a "Imaginary friend" Lily but things start getting strange and Erin's friend isn't so friendly after all.Find out what happens
1. Erin's Imaginary friend

_Remember when I said that my ianxwendy story was over? well I lied. But this is when Erin is about 6 and yeah. so enjoy and review! love ya!_

It has been about five years since Wendy and Ian had their daughter Erin. Erin grow up normally although she had assima and usually had to carry an inhaler. When Erin was four she had an assima attack then Ian and Wendy had to rush her to the hospital. She was fine but it was scary. She was beautiful. She was pale, had long dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and the warmest smile ever. She is now six years old and she got a st. brunard for her birthday, Hewie. Erin was usually alone at school because she was shy and she wear black most of the time. (Ian's fault). One day Wendy was doing laundry but she stopped by Erin's room because she could here Erin talk to herself. Wendy listened.

"Would you like more tea Lily?" Erin asked politly. No answer.

"You are very welcome." Erin said, "So how is your day going?" No answer.

"That is wonderful to hear." Erin said. Wendy walked in. Erin turned around and smiled.

"Hi mom." Erin said, "Did you come here for some tea?" Wendy gave her a puzzled look.

"No just came in to get dirty clothes." Wendy said picking up Erin's clothes, "Who were you talking too?" Erin looked the oppisite way then back again.

"My friend Lily." Erin smiled, "You can't see her?" Wendy faked a smile.

"Ok sweetheart, but Lily will have to leave later because dinner's almost done." Wendy said. Erin nodded and went back to talking to her "friend". Wendy did the laundry in silence, thinking about it, then told herself that it was normal for children to have imaginary friends but for some reason it made her uneasy. After Wendy was done with laundry she cooked dinner. Ian came in and wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"How was your day?" Wendy asked trying to forget about the strange feeling.

"It was great." Ian said, "You? Where's Erin?"

"My day was good." Wendy said handing him plates to set up the table, "And Erin's upstairs. Can you get her and tell her dinner's ready." Ian ran upstairs into Erin's room and saw her put away her toys.

"Hey hun." Ian said kissing her on the head, "Mom says dinner's ready." Erin put her doll on her bed and headed for the door. When she got to the door she turned around and smiled.

"I know." She said, "Lily already told me." She then left Ian confused then followed his daughter. Wendy and Ian were talking about what happened during the day. After they finished eating, Ian cleared off the table but noticed that Erin didn't even touch her food, she was just staring at it as if it were poison.

"Erin are you ok?" Ian asked sitting next to her. Erin shook her head.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Ian asked concerned. Erin shook her head again.

"I'm just not hungary." She said quietly then got up and left. Ian didn't know what was wrong with his daughter but told himself that she was not feeling well. but for some reason it made her feel uneasy. Erin was coloring at the table when Wendy sat next to her.

"Time for your bath sweety." Wendy smiled.

"Ok." Erin said then went upstairs to go take her bath. Wendy was picking up Erin's drawings when she saw one with Her, Erin, and Ian but there was another little girl that was in pink and had red eyes.

"Wendy." Ian said and she jumped.

"What?" She asked.

"Didn't Erin ever say she was sick?" Ian asked.

"No." She said, "Why?"

"She didn't eat." Ian said, "She just stared at her food as if something bad was in it." Wendy gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? She loves lazannia, it's her favorite." Wendy said, "I didn't do anything to it, I just did it the way she likes it." A half hour past and Ian was tucking in Erin.

"Ok, good night sport, see you in the morning." Ian said getting up.

"Are you staying home tomarrow daddy?" Erin asked.

"Yes I am." Ian smiled.

"Oh then you get to meet Lily." Erin smiled. Ian was confused.

"Who's Lily?" Ian asked.

"My friend. That's why I didn't eat, she wanted to play." Erin smiled as if it were funny.

"Oh um ok." Ian said, "Well goodnight."

"Night." Erin said then closed her eyes. Ian went up to his bedroom and saw Wendy reading a book. She looked up.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked when Ian laid next to her.

"Did you know about some girl named Lily?" Ian asked.

"Erin said something about her, she must be her imaginary friend." Wendy said. Ian sighed unconvinced. He turned to turn off the lamp and laid down. Wendy started to rub his back and both fell asleep but both still had that wierd feeling about "Lily". The next morning Ian and Wendy got out of bed and were walking by Erin's room then they stopped because Erin was talking to herself.

"Why can't mommy and daddy see you?" Erin asked. No answer.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" Erin asked. No answer.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Erin said. Still no answer.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Mommy and daddy are outside my door?" Erin asked. Wendy and Ian wondered how she knew because the door was closed and they were really quiet. And without warning she flashes the door open and both jumped.

"What are you two doing?" Erin asked. Wendy hestitated a moment.

"Sweetheart, you need to get ready 'cause we're going to grandma's house." Wendy said.

"Oh ok." Erin said then went to get ready. When they were driving to Wendy's parents house, Erin looked like she did something wrong. Ian noticed it first.

"What's wrong Erin?" Ian asked looking in the review mirror. Erin shook her head.

"I'm just tired." Erin said. _Sorry if this story was unconvincing but it has been awhile since I wrote a ianxwendy story. but I'll make it more convincing promise.......next chapter coming up ASAP! love ya!_


	2. What's wrong?

After Wendy, Ian, and Erin got to Wendy's parents house Erin was out back playing in the sand box while Wendy, Ian, Diana, and Goerge talked.

"It must be her imaginary friend." Diana said, "It's completely normal for children to have imaginary friends."

"Yes we know but, she looks like she did something bad." Ian said.

"Well, did she get in trouble resently?" Goerge asked.

"No she didn't anything wrong." Wendy said. They stopped talking when they heard Erin talk.

"I don't know if mommy and daddy would like that though." Erin said sounding uncertain. Silence.

"Yeah I would love to do that." Erin said then went back to playing. They all sat back down in their seats in silence for about five seconds until Ian broke it.

"What do you think she ment when she said that we might not like "it"?" Ian asked.

"I don't know." Wendy said. Five minutes later they left. Erin again had that guilt look on her face.

"Sweety." Wendy turned around to look at her. Erin looked up, "Are you ok?"

"Yes mommy." Erin said still looking at Wendy, "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" Wendy asked. Erin nodded her head then started to color in her coloring book. When they came home Erin ran straight into her room and locked her door. Ian and Wendy didn't want to bother her so they did chores but things started to get weirder. Ian was in the garage working on the engine in the van and Wendy was cleaning the kitchen. While Wendy was washing the counter Erin came downstairs crying.

"What's wrong Erin?" Wendy asked concerned.

"Lily is mad at me!" Erin cried.

"Why is she mad?" Wendy asked picking up Erin.

"She tells me to do stuff!" She cried, "She tells me to do bad things! I don't do anything she tells me too but now she's mad at me for not listening to her! She's gonna hurt me! She said she's gonna make a monster get me!" Wendy wiped away her tears and sat her down.

"Sweetheart, Lily's not real." Wendy said, "There is no way she'll hurt you. Do you understand?" Erin looked at the ground uncertain then nodded.

"Ok." Erin said quietly.

"Ok now go play." Wendy said, "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Yes ma'am." Erin sighed and went in her room. Ian came in wiping his hands.

"Was Erin crying?" Ian asked.

"Yes." Wendy sighed, "Erin Said that Lily was gonna hurt her." Ian wrapped his arms around Wendy.

"That reminds me." He said, "Do you still think I can't attack you?" Wendy laughed.

"You wish." Wendy said. And they pretty much made out in the kitchen. So yeah they were pretty much exploring eachothers mouths when an apple was thrown at Ian's head! So OW!

"OW!" Ian yelped, "What the fuck was that?!" Wendy bent down and picked it up.

"Why was an apple thrown at my head?" Ian said rubbing the part of his head where the apple was thrown.

"I don't know." Wendy said and out of nowhere they heard Erin from under the table.

"Lily why did you do that?" Erin whispered. No answer. Wendy and Ian sighed and looked under the table where Erin -and only Erin- was hiding.

"Oh hi mommy." Erin said giggling uneasy, "Daddy." Wendy and Ian looked at eachother and both sighed.

"Get out from under there young lady." Ian said. Erin slowly got up from under the table.

"Erin why did you throw an apple at daddy's head?" Wendy asked showing her the apple. Erin hesitated a moment.

"I-It was L-Lily." Erin studdered, "S-She throw it."

"Now Erin don't lie." Ian said.

"I'm not!" She said.

"Then why were you under the table?" Wendy asked.

"Me and Lily were playing." Erin said quietly.

"Erin, we know you're lying to us and you shouldn't." Ian said, "So how 'bout you go up to your room k."

"But.....but.....it was Lily." Erin complained.

"Erin, listen to your father." Wendy said. Erin looked at them with hurt eyes and dragged herself upstairs. Ian and Wendy sighed. They didn't know why Erin would do that but then again she was a child. But enough with them what's going on upstairs. Erin was in her room feeling so guilty for something she didn't do. Until a girl that was the same heigth as Erin and looked the same age with white hair, dead white skin, grey eyes, and a red dress sat next to her........._Lily!_

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked.

"Why did you throw that apple at daddy's head?" Erin asked.

"Because." Lily said, "I don't like him or your mom."

"Why?" Erin asked.

"They think I'm your "Imaginary friend"."Lily said. Erin sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Well since you can't apologize I'll apologize." Erin said, "I'll be right back." And with that she slipped out the door and went downstairs. Ian was in the living room reading the newspaper with his glasses on. _I just imagine him reading with glasses so yeah. _Erin sat next to him on the sofa.

"Lily's really sorry daddy." Erin said quietly. Ian looked over.

"Oh." Ian said, "Well do you know why she did that?" Erin couldn't tell him about what Lily said.

"She was mad that you two said that she was imaginary but she's very sorry for what she did." Erin said. Ian sat her on his lap and hugged her.

"Well I forgive her. But make sure she doesn't do that again k." Ian said.

"Yessir." Erin said and went back upstairs where "Lily" was. That night Wendy was tucking in Erin.

"Mommy will monsters come and eat me?" Erin asked.

"No, but I might." Wendy smiled and rubbed her nose. Erin giggled, "Now go to sleep."

"Ok." Erin said, "Make sure you give daddy a goodnight kiss for me."

"Alright." Wendy smiled and left. Wendy went into Ian and her room.

"Erin wanted me to give you a goodnight kiss." Wendy said.

"Well come and give me it to me." Ian said. And Wendy pushed him on the bed. _Ok 1 I don't think Erin wanted to give that kinda goodnight kiss....that might be Wendy and Ian's kiss but I doubt that would be Erin's kiss.....I'll update ASAP! please review! love ya!_


	3. She's real and she wants to play!

The next morning Wendy and Ian were still asleep in their bed with the sheets covering their naked bodies. They slept with the curtains closed to block off the morning sun but that's not what would wake them up. Erin ran into the room and jumped on their bed trying to wake them up.

"Mommy!" Erin shouted, "Daddy! wake up!" Ian shot up.

"What is it?" Ian whispered.

"Lily's gone we need to call the police! Amber alert! Missing! Kidnapping! Help!" Erin shouted again.

"Erin, Lily might of just went home to her family for awhile." Wendy said, "She might come back. You'll just need to wait." And with that they laid back down and closed their eyes.

"But mommy daddy!" Erin complained.

"We'll help you look for her when we're done sleeping." Ian said without opening his eyes.

"Um.....can I ask you something?" Erin asked.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Why are you two naked?" Erin asked, don't worry the sheets were still on them and she didn't see anything bad, "Aren't you two supposed to be pajamas?" With that their eyes snapped open.

"Ok we'll help you look for Lily." Ian sighed. Erin squiled and ran out of the room. Ian and Wendy put on their robes and came out of the bedroom.

"Lily!" Erin called out, "Lily, where may you be?" Ian and Wendy just went in rooms and said she's not in there until Wendy had an idea.

"Erin, mabey Lily's under the table." Wendy said pointing to the coffee table. Ian and Wendy hoped that Erin would say that Lily was under there the whole time. Well thank god he answered their prayers!

"Lily!" Erin beamed, "Their you are!" There was a short pause.

"Lets go to my room and play!" Erin beamed again and ran up to her room. A couple hours past and Ian went to work while Wendy and Erin stayed home. Wendy was cleaning the house while Erin was in the backyard playing with "Lily". _In the backyard._

"You wanna know a new game I made up?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" Erin beamed, "What's it called?"

"It's called be careful mommy." Lily said.

"Why is it called that?" Erin asked.

"It's called that because I know your mommy's gonna have a baby soon." Lily explained, "And we have to help her be careful so she doesn't hurt the baby."

"Mommy's pregnet?" Erin beamed, "Ok I'll play but what do we do?"

"Right now your mommy is on a latter hanging up a picture." Lily explained, "You go in there and yell "Be Careful Mommy!" k."

"Ok!" Erin beamed. At this time Ian's already home and working on the van while Wendy was hanging pictures up with the latter until Erin and Lily came up from behind her.

"Remember what I told you." Lily whispered as if Wendy could hear.

"What will you do?" Erin asked.

"You'll see." Lily smiled. But it wasn't those innocent smiles though. uh-oh.

"Mommy be careful!" Erin yelled. But it didn't have any effect on Wendy she just turned around like nothing happened.

"Erin what's wr-?" Wendy started but was stopped by a violent shaking of the latter! and she was pretty high up to. (it's a very big house.)

"Lily what are you doing?!" Erin shouted. Wendy looked to where Erin was shouted at and to her terror it was Lily!

"You'll see!" She smiled. And before you knew it Wendy fell with a scary snap sound. Ian ran in when he heard shouting.

"What the fu-" He didn't finish when he saw Wendy on the floor with her eyes close. He picked up Wendy and ran to the car.

"Come on Erin!" He said, "We have to take mom to the hospital!" When Ian was buckling Wendy Erin turned to Lily but Lily was gone. So she just ran to the car. When they got to the hospital the doctors ran Wendy straight into the emergancy room while Ian and Erin stayed in the waiting room. No one talked until one of the doctors came out.

"Mr. Mckinley, They're both gonna be ok. She just fractured her arm a little bit. Wendy will have to wear a cast but it can be tooken off in a couple weeks." He smiled.

"Thank you." Ian smiled, "Can we see her?"

"Of course." The doctor smiled. Ian took Erin's hand and went in Wendy's room. When they got home Erin went up into her room while Ian and Wendy stayed in the living room.

"I saw her." Wendy said quietly.

"Saw who?" Ian asked.

"L-Lily." Wendy studdered.

"Wendy Lily isn't real. You must of hurt your head really bad when you fell ." Ian insisted.

"No I saw her!" Wendy said, "She was shaking the latter then I fell." Ian gave her a puzzled look then went up to her and hugged her.

"Lets just be happy that "Both" of you are ok." Ian whispered in her ear, "Come on we should go to bed."

"Alright." Wendy whispered. The next day Ian was almost done with the van. When he had fixed the engine he closed the hood and was about to go in the house when out of the corner of his eye he say a little girl.......Lily!

"Hi my name's Lily." Lily said, "I wanna play with the saw." Before Ian could say anything the electric saw flew off the table and directly at him! He jumped out of the way but it cut his leg pretty bad. Ian was about to throw a hammer at the girl but she vanished and the saw dropped to the floor with a thud. Ian went to the hospital and got 26 stitches on his leg and told the doctors that he slipped on some water and the saw fell. They wouldn't of believed him anyway so why bother. That night Ian, Wendy, Erin, and of course their dog Hewie slept in Ian and Wendy's room and prayed that nothing bad would happen to them. But things get even worse! _What will happen?! Pleez reveiw. I'm writting the next story. love ya!_


	4. Wake up!

When morning finally came around everyone got up. Erin was quiet but she thoughts run throw her mind like racing cars. Ian whispered in her ear.

"Is she here?" He whispered.

"No, she's gone. It's safe for now." Erin said.

"Erin, does she have a last name?" Wendy asked. Erin nodded.

"Kin." Erin said. Wendy got on the computer and typed in "Lily Kin" on google.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked.

"Imaginary friends don't come to life. She must be-or have been- another person." Wendy said. When she pushed enter a site popped up about an old legend of a girl by the name of Lily Kin.

"What does it say?" Ian asked. They all read it, but Erin because she can't read.

_**"A fire broke out in a house and Lindsey Kin, Jeff Kin, and their young daughter Lily Kin were killed. The legend was when the Kins died Lily was alone and had to walk the world forever. But she wanted to be with parents, so she would do terrible things to a family and blame the child for her killer behavior. But all went wrong on her attemps and killed the families."**_

When they scrolled down it showed a picture of Lindsey, Jeff, and the dreadful Lily. Ian slouched back on the couch.

"Well what do we do?" Ian asked.

"I don't know." Wendy sighed, "There might be nothing we can do." Erin sat up and went upstairs. She came back with crayons and paper.

"Erin, what are you doing?" Ian asked.

"I know how we can get rid of her." She smiled, "But I need your help." They both sat up.

"What do we need to do?" Wendy asked.

"I need candles, matches, a knife, some chalk, and I need you to print out that picture of Lily and her family." Ian got 10 long red candles and the matches. Wendy printed out the picture, the chalk, and got the knife. While Erin drew and drew and drew. When they got everything they sat back down and waited. Erin slapped her hand on her head and grunted.

"We need copper!" She said. Then Wendy remembered when her father made a tag out of copper for their dog Hewie. Wendy whisled.

"Hewie come her boy!" She said. Hewie came racing downstaires. Wendy petted him and took his tag off his coller and gave it to Erin.

"What know?" Ian asked.

"We wait." Erin said, "It can be awhile." They waited and waited and waited for hours! They all cuddled up on the couch and doozed off. Finally, Erin shot up out of nowhere.

"She's here!" She said and got everything together. Wendy and Ian shot up immedenently!

"What do we do?" Ian asked. Erin looked at him then the front window.

"You and mom block that window!" Erin shouted over the noise. Ian and Wendy ran to the front window and did what ever they can to block it. Erin made a circle around her with the candles and lit them up. She took the chalk and drew a weird looking sign in the circle. Third she took the knife and slit her palm and printed the blood on the Kin's photo, Finally she took her 10 drawings and burned them in the fire. And out of nowhere the window bursts and Ian and Wendy are thrown across the room! Lily walked in.

"What's going on her?" Lily asked. Erin finally throw the copper in the ashes and there was an explotion! Everything went silent and Lily was gone.

"Is it over?" Wendy asked. Erin smiled but then it faded quickly.

"Oh-no." Erin whispered. Wendy got up.

"Mom stay down!" Erin shouted. But she was too late and big kichen knifes flew throw the air and all of them flew into Wendy pinning her into the wall! Blood gushed out like no tomarrow and she slowly closed her eyes.

"Wendy!" Ian cried and without thinking he ran over to her.

"Dad no!" Erin cried but the little shards of glass flew through the air and into his head! Blood osed from his face and he fell to floor. Both dead!_ keep reading._ Lily smiled and looked at Erin. Erin shot up with the knife to defend her.

"Erin." Lily said, "Wake up."

"What?" Erin said confused.

"Erin, Erin, Erin. Wake up sweety." It was Wendy's voice. Erin closed her eyes then shot them open and saw Wendy and Ian by her bedside.

"Mommy, daddy!" Erin cried and hugged them tight,"I thought Lily killed you!" Ian and Wendy gave eachother a confused look.

"Who's Lily?" Ian asked.

"My evil imaginary friend." Erin said, "She killed you."

"Honey, that was just a baddream."Wendy assored her. Erin looked around her. She was in her bed in her room.

"What happened?" Erin asked, "Why am I in bed?"

"You had a pretty scary assima attack." Ian said, "The doctor said you would be in bed for awhile."

"So Lily isn't real?" Erin asked.

"No, Lily is not real." Wendy smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now go to sleep kido." Ian said kissing her on the forehead, "You still need rest."

"Ok." Erin smiled and fell asleep. _Ok so it was a dream. I'll write more later. REVEIW!!!! LOVE YA!!!!!_


End file.
